


What You Need

by Eriognirg



Series: Family by Nyssa [1]
Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriognirg/pseuds/Eriognirg
Summary: 迈克尔从大学回到家中。他和汤姆再续前缘。
Relationships: Tom Hagen/Michael Corleone
Series: Family by Nyssa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586992
Kudos: 14





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125310) by [Nyssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa/pseuds/Nyssa). 



> 这篇同人文包含了乱伦内容，如果领养兄弟之间发生性关系被认定为乱伦的话。文内还有指出在这段关系开始时，迈克尔严格来讲还未成年。但是在剧情发生时，迈克尔为十八岁。

柯里昂家的圣诞节是某种必须亲历才能理解的事情。然而，对于柯里昂人来说，“家族”这个词蕴含着微妙的弹性意义。有时，在汤姆•黑根看来，家族似乎囊括了大部分的纽约西西里社区——在圣日将临的一周里，他们都出现在门前，臂弯里满是礼物，面上笑容洋溢，声线欢快地操着意大利语、英语和繁杂的混合语谈天。屋子里拥簇着远房兄弟姐妹、外甥、阿姨，还有姻亲和教子女们。畅饮蛋酒，高唱颂歌，火鸡浇汁烤制着，宽容和睦的空气占据了上风。

当然，汤姆已经习惯于此。这是他从小到大所仅知的生活，也是他唯独愿意铭记的生活。他对母亲只有一些遥远的记忆，至于那个没等他学会走路就撒手人寰的父亲，更是没有遗留任何印象。

曾经，汤姆被母亲养育在一系列廉租房里，辗转于一连串令他时而恐惧时而鄙弃的“叔叔”。在他七岁那年，其中一个男人为他母亲提供了一份美差，不向拖着油瓶的女人开放。翌日，汤姆就被抛弃在了布鲁克林街头。他仍能记起自己顺着人行道奔跑，呼喊着母亲，心存希冀地观察每一张过路女性的面孔，摔倒后徒劳地咬紧嘴唇抑制眼泪。

而后他抬起头，看见一辆闪亮的黑皮轿车停靠在路边。车身旁站着一个年幼他一两岁的男孩，在身穿双排扣西装的严苛男人锐利的注视下，狼吞虎咽地吃着甜筒。那个男孩有一头不规整的棕发，耀武扬威、大权在握的态度显得少年老成。他放下甜筒，无礼地盯着汤姆。

“嘿小子，你走丢了吗？”男孩质问。

汤姆凄惨地点头，用破陋的大衣袖子擦过窸窣的鼻子。

于是男孩飞快地跑离了车子，避开护卫焦灼的抓捕，直冲进对面的建筑里，叫喊着：“爸爸，爸爸！那边有个走丢的孩子，他还在流鼻涕！”

许多年后，桑尼眨眨眼告诉汤姆，当年他之所以告诉父亲这件事，仅仅是觉得一个善举说不定能挣来另一个甜筒。汤姆并不在乎。他只知道从那栋建筑里走出来、将他拥入怀里的男人，嗓音亲和温柔，还有一块干净的亚麻手帕可供他擤鼻涕用。他得以乘着一辆大轿车去到一幢大房子，全程都坐在男人的大腿上，倾听那个声音。彼时，他还在思念着母亲，但当他们到达目的地，他已不再感到害怕了。

即使在唐•柯里昂广泛的情报关系网下，汤姆的母亲仍是音讯全无。汤姆能够告知这个新家庭的全部信息，仅有他的名字、年龄，他母亲的名字凯瑟琳，还有他是德裔爱尔兰人这点。他知道那很重要，他的母亲向来对之引以为豪，告诉他要昂首挺胸，因为他比那些“拉丁佬”高贵。无所谓那些人是谁。

他的一生，未有一刻后悔加入柯里昂家。他就此有了新的父亲，一个让他甘愿献出生命的人；一个新的母亲，能料理出他尝过最美味的食物，还唤他作“我的漂亮宝贝”(bambino bellissimo)；两个新的兄弟作为玩伴（尽管他常规地和桑尼发生肢体冲突，而弗雷多时时令他厌烦）；而就在振奋人心的新生活开始仅一年后，一个新生命，幺弟迈克尔降临了。那之后，又迎来了幺妹康妮。汤姆宠爱他们，他甚至不介意迈克尔出生后就抢走了妈妈漂亮宝贝的爱称。好吧，不得不承认迈克尔确实挺漂亮的。

后来，唐供他读完了大学和法学院，时候一到，汤姆知道他将为谁工作。他对于自己必须要做何种事情有了非常清晰的认知。他一点也不觉得困扰。他爱着柯里昂家，他的家。为了唐，他可以做任何事——甚至是桑尼和弗雷多都不愿意做的事。毕竟他们不需要证明什么。

大学毕业以后，他搬回家里。唐提议他住到旧翼的房间去，远离其他家人，这样他可以不受干扰地学习。对此，他难免有些受伤，起初甚至将其看作是一种贬谪，但他承认自己需要这份安静。他在晚上参加法学夜校，又用家族事务挤占白昼时间。他对独立出去、亲手在世上开辟新路全无兴趣，他的家族就是他的世界。女人和婚姻尚且不是他重点考虑的问题，即使他明白，他是被期待着有朝一日要成家的。但汤姆不太了解女人，他实在是太懂男人了。于他而言，事实明朗的那一天，就是他人生中最烂的一天。但汤姆将它藏了起来——至少他是这么认为的——并为家族更加操劳地工作。家人就是他全部所需，真的。

更何况，迈克尔当时也住在家里，虽然他的房间在另一翼。

汤姆是家族的一部分，他明白这点，真心明白。但在假期的某些时候，当屋子里塞满远道而来的血亲，那些西西里人都用探究的眼神打量他，似乎疑惑他从哪个星球掉下来时，他的确感到像是局外人。是以，他偏好更安静的圣诞聚会，譬如说今晚。今晚只有真正的柯里昂家人，属于他的家人。但节日气氛依然浓厚，因为迈克尔从达特茅斯回来了，这是他继复活节以来第一次长期在家。一月份时，他提前毕业了，领先于教会学校的其他同学——这令全家族无比骄傲——之后的整个夏天他都在国外，游览西西里。他在春季回家待了一周，然后是劳动节，但汤姆两次都因家族生意出差在外。他已有将近一年没见过迈克尔了。

今夜，当汤姆第一眼看见他时，他正被全家人围绕，桑尼和弗雷多拍着他的背，康妮扑进他的怀里，妈妈哭成泪人，唐拥抱他，笑着呢喃着“我的孩子”。汤姆的胃袋抽紧了。迈克尔看起来一如既往，而汤姆也未觉任何不同，哪怕仅仅一点。一切期望归根结底，都他妈毫无益处。

但迈克尔上前招呼他，与招呼其他人并无二致，施以一个爱的拥抱和落在脸颊上的亲吻。汤姆警惕着，避免持续过久。

他知道那并非他一个人的错。迈克尔有他想要的东西：他是一个柯里昂，一个正牌货。但也许，只是也许，汤姆没有尽全力阻止。而且他清楚原因。

晚餐结束前，汤姆已然疲于那些欢声笑语，以及躲闪迈克尔隔桌相对的视线。好在其余家人霸占了迈克尔的注意，汤姆这才松了口气。迈克尔向他搭话时，他便尽可能拿出兄长风范，和蔼地、礼貌地回应。麻烦的是，他几乎记不起兄长风范该是如何。

他下定决心不惹人注目。捱过晚餐和甜点，汤姆便加入了客厅里其他男人抽雪茄、喝白兰地的阵营——此时妈妈和康妮退出了夜晚——而在意识到那有多大声后，他迅速地制止了自己用手指敲击台面的行为。在唐宣布他老得熬不起夜时，汤姆不禁向天堂致以感激的问候，聚会终于散场了。

汤姆走回卧室，感受神经里的紧张随着每一步渐次流干。可在身后的房门关上后，他突然陷入一股焦躁。他踢掉鞋子，扯下领结，但决定暂时不脱衣服。他坐到床上，很快又站起来。他四处踱步，扶正墙上的挂画，调整家具的位置，然后从书箱里翻出一本法学书。毕竟温书永远无害。他又回到床上，在肩后支了个枕头，开始阅读。

就在他快要劝服自己没在等待任何拜访之际，敲门声响起了。一种轻缓的敲击，谨慎而斯文，惟他一人听见而响。  
汤姆有片刻的闭眼，接着把书放在床头柜上，过去应门。  
是迈克尔，当然。他穿着睡衣和浴袍，无声地伫立在昏暗的走廊里。床边灯发出的光恰巧足以让汤姆看见他软和嘴唇上熟悉的腼腆半笑，却很难看清他的眼睛。不过，那样或许更好。

“嗨。”迈克尔说。

汤姆叹了口气，一手抓住门的顶缘：“麦基，现在非常晚了。”

“我知道，我想确保所有人都睡了。我是说，除了你。”那个笑容扩大了，“你看起来醒着有一会儿了。拜托，汤姆，让我进去。”

汤姆迟疑了许久，方才背过身去坐下，不是坐在床上，而是旁边那张皮质扶手椅。他看见迈克尔安静地关上门，用钥匙插上了锁。当迈克尔转向他时，他终于看清了那双眼睛。它们就像一直以来那样，漆黑，柔软，温暖，一如迈克尔的头发，一如他的嘴唇。他的弟弟的嘴唇。汤姆挪开视线，十指交叉撑挡在脸前。

当迈克尔在床边缓缓坐下时，他都能感受到那双眼睛的观察。

“我以为你会很高兴见到我呢，伙计。我就很高兴见到你。”

汤姆微笑，没有对上迈克尔的凝视：“我当然高兴，我们都很高兴见到你，无论是圣诞节还是别的时候。你要喝一杯吗，麦基？”他扭过头，在床头柜的抽屉里磕绊地摸索着存在那儿的威士忌。

“不了，谢谢。”迈克尔言毕，噤声静坐，等着汤姆从瓶里灌完那漫长镇静的一口。而汤姆发现，酒液扰人心绪的灼烧感竟悲哀地叫他感激。

“汤姆？”

汤姆迫使自己塞上瓶盖，又把瓶子放回了抽屉。

“就为了跟我说话，你要喝上一杯才行？”

汤姆嗤鼻，并无喜意：“我喜欢喝酒，有些时候，它能助眠。”

他边说边抬眼看向迈克尔，这是一个错误，因为迈克尔忽然间祭出了他鲜有的、眩目的露齿笑：“你知道我睡不着时怎么办吗？我碰到这下面，然后…”

汤姆看着他，仿佛冻结，看着他弟弟的手探到浴袍的皱褶和覆着法兰绒布的胯部之间。

“天啊，迈克，停下！”他冲向迈克尔的手，像铁铐那样牢扣腕间，制止了它的活动。

迈克尔注视着他，然后下移到锁着他的手。慌乱间，汤姆松开了他，跌回椅子里，试图正常呼吸。

一段僵持的寂静后，迈克尔开口道：“我交了个女友。”

汤姆长舒一口气：“太好了，迈克。我为你高兴，那正是你需要的。”

“她在学校食堂工作，她叫珍妮，珍妮•苏利文。她是爱尔兰人，但我选择原谅这点了。”他在汤姆揉眼睛的间隙笑了，“你会喜欢她的，汤姆。她是个很好的女孩。”

汤姆点头：“良家天主教女孩。”

“你说对了！她根本不会——好吧，我让她做了一次，但只是用手。”

汤姆阖上眼，叹道：“迈克，很晚了，我也受够了。你能直接滚出去吗？”

迈克尔原地不动，他低声说：“我一直都想着你，汤姆。”

汤姆感到急骤的痛苦，像是胸膛深处缓慢的撕裂。

“在学校的时候，我偶尔会很想家。你知道那是什么感受。我以为等我回到家…”他将未完的句子留白。

他们在独处，汤姆知情，而且门是锁好的。他的卧室远远摘出家里其他人的范围，不论如何，所有人现在也该睡着了。但是一幅恐怖的心理图像兀地跳出来——桑尼走到他们之间，或是弗雷多，甚至是……

他轻轻说：“如果老头子知道了，他会杀了我们的。他会杀了我们两个人。”

迈克尔摇头：“不，他永远不会那样做，”他停顿，“他会交给卢卡•布拉齐操办。”

汤姆瞧了他一会儿，然后开始大笑。情难自禁。他看到迈克尔也在笑，他的肩膀在棉织绒布下抖动。良久，他们像学生妹一般在灯光下花枝乱颤。

当他重获语言能力时，迈克尔说：“汤姆，你知道爸有多爱你。他会最爱你，如果你是——好吧，如果你是我。”

汤姆的笑声戛然而止。“是啊，”他说着，看向别处，“是的。”

迈克尔溜下床，触地跪在他面前：“他永远也不会知道的。他之前也不知道，不是吗？谁会告诉他？”

除了你，汤姆咧嘴：“反正不是我。”

迈克尔莞尔，带着暖意的手攀上汤姆的膝盖。见汤姆没有避开，他循序渐进地前行。

“不一定非得是更多的什么，”他小声自语。

“我是说，如果你真的不愿意。记得以前我们刚开始时吗？记得我们以前是怎么接吻的吗？”他的嘴唇贴上汤姆大腿内侧的衣料。

汤姆记得。迈克尔不驯的唇贴着他的，迈克尔无辜的舌在他口腔内小心试探，迈克尔贪婪的手在他身上游荡，迈克尔在他耳边索求，不断地索求更多，直到汤姆不能自控地教导他更多是什么。

他颤抖的手指穿过迈克尔粗黑的发间，拉起他的头。“胡说，”他发觉脱口的声音竟是出奇的平稳，“那对现在的你来讲远远不够，麦基。见鬼，对当时的你都有些不足。没有什么能真正满足你的。你只是一再要求。而我…”

迈克尔等着汤姆说完，但没有下文。于是他轻声说：“但你也不能收手，你能吗，汤姆？你现在太想要我了，甚至比过去还要想。别久情更深，对吗？”

“别久鸡更硬。”汤姆讲得不咸不淡。

迈克尔又笑了，汤姆考虑让他停下，永远、永远别再对他笑了。

“确实，”迈克尔附和，“但你也爱我啊，汤姆。我再怎么逼迫你，如果你不爱我，我也不可能得逞。是你有所顾忌。”

汤姆思忖着，他怎么能把那个词说得像是某种性病。因为他是个柯里昂吗？但不是的，他转念深思，迈克尔分明也有顾虑。不过和他出发点不同罢了。

汤姆太息：“看在上帝的份上，迈克，你还是个孩子。你不知道——”

“我知道。我跟着你去过那个地方几次。”

“什么地方？”汤姆瞪着他。

迈克尔不耐烦地比了个手势：“你知道的，那个地方，那个鬼知道是什么玩意儿的酒吧。你进去时我在街对面看着你，我明白事由，我看到别的客人了。”

汤姆花了段时间，堪能接话：“迈克，我——我不是……”

迈克尔触上他的手：“我知道你和他们不同。”

“你是怎么——你看到我在那时是怎么想的？”汤姆细究着他弟弟的眼神。

“我不想那些兔子碰我的哥哥。”迈克尔话温骤降，“他们不配，你不需要这种东西。”

汤姆移开眼：“你不知道我到底需要什么。”

“你需要家人，你需要爸爱你，你需要我们所有人爱你。我们可以给你一切，汤姆，就像我们一直以来那样。眼下你需要我，需要得发疼。而且你知道，我可以消解这种痛苦。”

汤姆把椅子往后一推，站了起来：“这就是你来这儿的原因？因为你有多么高贵？因为你可怜的变态哥哥硬得像根球竿，所以你要献祭自己，帮他解难？”

“不，我不是——”

汤姆咬牙切齿：“伙计，我也知道你需要什么。你需要达特茅斯那个爱尔兰婊子，那个珍妮。她马上会来找你的，迈克，等着瞧吧。你在这里是因为她还没来。你不需要什么兔子，显然也他妈不需要我。你想要，你不需要。反正这里满城都是妓女，小子，你会在别处找到一个的。”

迈克尔面无表情地听完，现在，他冷静地问：“别处？比如那个酒吧？”

汤姆震惊得无言以对。

“或许我正是他们需要的，对吗汤姆？他们可能会很中意一个新鲜干净的——”

汤姆反手扇了他一耳光，横过整张脸。

迈克尔踉跄后撤一步，他的头折偏一旁，但他很快回过神来，仅眨了两次眼，就又平定地直视向汤姆的眼。

当视线触及他弟弟颊上丑恶的红痕时，汤姆的双唇张开了。他用惊恐的耳语道：“麦基——”

“为什么你不想我去那，汤姆？”迈克尔平常地发问。

汤姆久久望着他。

“回答我。”迈克尔低诉。

汤姆挪开眼：“因为我不想那些兔子碰我弟弟。”

迈克尔笑了。

汤姆闭上了他的眼：“永远别去那里，迈克。求你别，那不适合你。”

“我不会的，”迈克尔柔声道，“我不需要。”

汤姆转过身去，面朝墙壁，试图忽略胸中的痛楚和他掌上蛰咬般的感觉。  
他没有听到迈克尔走向他的脚步声，直到他弟弟的手贴在了他的背上，两侧肩胛骨的正中间，他才知道他们原来如此靠近。透过衬衫，汤姆察觉到一种烧灼，有如他打算在创纪录的时间内喝完的那些威士忌——假如迈克尔真的滚出房间，留下他一人的话——然后他就可以醉得像个狗娘养的，光靠想象迈克尔的手，自己打出一发来。

“汤姆，别哭。”迈克尔异常温柔。

汤姆猛地回身：“该死，我没有——”

然而迈克尔的嘴唇覆上了他的，如此轻柔，如此甜美，迈克尔的手抚过他的发间，迈克尔的身体和他如此贴近，如此温暖。汤姆试着回想自己为什么让他离开，但那个无关紧要的原因业已淡出，而他的需求是他仅剩的东西。他吞下一句咒骂，将迈克尔推倒在床上。

迈克尔在汤姆的重量下完全舒展，汤姆的手指没入他的头发，他们亲吻着，亲吻着，直到汤姆的肺叶哀求起空气。迈克尔的手乱扒着他的衬衫前襟，扯断纽扣，当他们摸索到其下裸露的肌肤时，他在迈克尔的口中喟叹。汤姆用手肘撑起身子，好让迈克尔把他的衬衫从肩头拉下来，他看到弟弟的眼睛，火热漆黑，诉说需要。不对，他提醒自己。迈克尔十八岁，他的小女朋友又不肯灭火。汤姆闭上眼，反复地自省。那不是需要，是欲望。

他起身迅速除掉剩下的衣服，看着迈克尔与浴袍系结作斗争，随后甩脱一件衣服，即刻抬臀从睡衣里滑出来。汤姆的目光寻遍了他弟弟的身躯。迈克尔清减了一些——一些他受用不起的重量。常春藤的食堂显然不擅长做意大利菜。汤姆低伏在他身上，在他们阴茎相抵时，听到他自己欢愉的喘息呼应着迈克尔的。他又一次吻上了迈克尔，久到他几乎不能忍受。一点挑逗是迈克尔至少应得的。

当他的唇瓣离开时，迈克尔低语：“求你了，汤姆。求你。”

汤姆阖眼，嘴唇抵上了迈克尔的喉咙，感觉到皮肤下那奔涌的脉搏。从他弟弟嘴里说出的祈求，有着一贯的效果—他知道，迈克尔知道这会有什么影响。

“如你所愿，麦基。”他的声音像是来自一个陌生人，嘶哑、虚弱而急切，“我会做任何你想要的事。”

“求你…”迈克尔把他的头按到自己身上，汤姆心甘情愿地伏了下去，在柔滑的皮肤上落下一串亲吻，直至他到达那根肿胀跳动的阴茎。

他双手抱紧迈克尔乱晃的胯，轻柔地舔舐起他的前端。他吞吻下那一整根，又回到头部，对着迈克尔压抑的咒骂轻笑。但在他切入正题之前，他弟弟的手将他拽倒下来。他惊讶地看着迈克尔。

“我——我射完就会在你身上睡着的，”迈克尔喘着气儿，眼含水光，脸上的细汗发亮，“我累得要死，如果你也想要，我们最好一起做。”

汤姆朝他眨眨眼。“我想要，”他说着，在床上转了个圈，将他恳求已久的阴茎和迈克尔的嘴排成一列。然后他等待着，等待着一个似乎永无止境的瞬间，直到他感受到那湿热强劲的吮吸。他的脸埋在迈克尔的小腹里，以忍耐一声呼喊。迈克尔从未忘却任何事。

一段失神过后，他想起了自己的任务，他的唇舌滑向他弟弟的勃起。让他现在放缓毫无可能，也不可能维持任何复杂精妙的技巧，不可能是在迈克尔的嘴吞吐着他，迈克尔的手揉捏着他的臀部，迈克尔的腿交缠在他头上的情况下。他只是舔吸着，出力，闭眼，围绕着口中的肉块，在无可救药的快意中呻吟。他更像是体会到，而非听见，迈克尔的哭喊嗡鸣激烈，应答般绕着他的阴茎。他突然想到——仿佛在他遥远意识边缘的某处——他们这样，至少不必担心制造太多响动。

迈克尔先高潮了，抽离他的头，徒留汤姆的阴茎凭空鼓动，让汤姆的咽喉灌满苦涩汁液，令他难以下咽，令他反复吞吃直至余喷殆尽，直至迈克尔松弛下来。远隔着，汤姆听见他呢喃：“耶稣基督。”

汤姆松开了他弟弟，急切地将迈克尔的手引向他自己那话儿。他的眼睛紧闭，他的呼吸从痛苦的夹缝中挤出：“迈克…”

“嗯？”迈克尔答得懵懂，随后反应过来，“天啊，对不起，汤姆。”他握拳攥住迈克尔的勃起，开始快速地套弄，却又突然慢下来问：“汤姆？”

“老天，麦基，怎么了？”

“你…你还想要我的口交吗？这次，你想我帮你咽下去吗？”

“宝贝，什么都可以，只要你——快点…”

“那样少点脏乱。”迈克尔咕哝，大胆地将口唇重新应用到他的业务中。汤姆呻吟着，猛然咬紧满嘴的床单，他的阴茎拍打着他弟弟的口腔，试图不要进得太深，试图不要噎到他，因为迈克尔并不熟于…但这都无所谓。迈克尔尽力将他吞到最深，喉间的肌肉激烈地蠕动，有那么一会儿，抑或只是一刻，他在飞。事情结束后，他瘫倒下来，好久没有动作。他的头枕在迈克尔的大腿上，他很累，昏昏欲睡，筋疲力尽，但睡眠不知为何对他避而远之。他亲吻唇下柔软的皮肉，注视着稀薄的毛发随着他的呼吸游移。他感受着迈克尔的呼吸，在睡梦中深沉而平稳，温暖着他的肌肤。

终于，他叹了口气，起身不快地凝视着他床上的残局。但迈克尔说对了，那里没有什么黏稠的污渍要处理。

迈克尔翻了个身，似乎是被汤姆的动作所打扰。汤姆把他弟弟脸上凌乱透顶的黑发捋开。

迈克尔的嘴唇肿了，但他们因舒缓的笑意而翘着。

“迈克，起来，”迈克尔没有反应，于是汤姆戳着他的肋骨，直到他哀吟起来，“快点，小子，起床了。”

迈克尔睁开了眼，困惑地仰视着汤姆。

汤姆倾向床的边缘，摸索着弟弟的长袍和睡衣。

“你该穿好衣服，回你的房间了。”捞起家居服，汤姆将它们丢在迈克尔的胸上。

迈克尔打了个哈欠，舔舔唇皮：“我睡了多久？”

“没多久，但你必须立刻回家。”

迈克尔促狭地搂住汤姆的手臂：“我就在家呀。”

“你家在另一翼，记得吗？你希望妈妈问起为什么你的床没睡过？”

迈克尔叹息，两腿荡下床：“行，好吧。”

汤姆看着他穿好长袍，他没折腾那些衣裤，而是塞在了腋下。他朝着房门走去，但又回过头来：“汤姆？”

“嗯？”汤姆以为他看到了弟弟脸上转瞬即逝的扭曲。

“我可以喝一杯那个威士忌吗？”

汤姆平静地打量着他，道：“漱口水更有效。”

迈克尔给了他一个羞赧的笑容。

汤姆指了指床头柜：“喝吧。”

迈克尔拉开抽屉，拿出那个瓶子喝了一杯。

“谢了，”他边说边咳嗽，“你总是有好酒，汤姆。”

汤姆无奈：“麦基，去睡觉。”

迈克尔耸耸肩，将瓶子放在床头柜上。他打开门锁，一手握着球形门把，并未回身地说：“我还有两周才回学校，汤姆。晚安。”

他几乎悄无声息地将门关上。

汤姆熄了台灯，钻进被窝里。他凝视着黑暗，思考着他能拥有他所需要的东西多久，又会需要他多久。这两个数字毫不相近。


End file.
